


Fireworks

by StevesBucks1917



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 100th Birthday, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Sokovia Accords, Asgardian Liquor, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, CIVIL WAR DIDNT HAPPEN, Clint Barton is a lil shit, Dorks, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone's alive, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fireworks, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Fourth of July, Gen, Happy, Humor, Kiss at the end, Marvel Universe, Natasha romanov sass, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Reader, Sexual Tension, Shuri Is A Gift, Shuri is an angel, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Blushes A Lot, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Swimming, T'Challa's also a lil shit, Teasing, They're Having Fun, Thor is awesome, Tony Stark Has A Heart, alcohol makes it fun, bucky barnes is a lil shit, everyones happy, heh, infinity war didnt happen, nope - Freeform, so does reader, theres making out, they all love each other in multiple ways, theyre a team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevesBucks1917/pseuds/StevesBucks1917
Summary: Steve's 100th birthday is here! Megan is trying to make it wonderful! Civil war doesnt fucking exist neither does infinity war we're fixing it with fanfiction remember???? I suck at summaries so uh yeaAU where OC is in love with the opposite 1940s soldier.





	1. Chapter One

The beginning of July was the most hectic time of the year for me, believe it or not. The next day would be both America's birthday and Steve's big one-hundredth, earning snickers and taunts from the rest of the team. Each year, I strive to make it special, no matter if it's a milestone or a regular birthday, it was Steve's day, and as much as he blushed about it, he just couldn't seem to tell me  'no'.  
For almost three days straight, I worked as hard as I could to make this special. I managed to get Tony and Bruce to work on the special fireworks that I requested. I called T'Challa and invited him, Shuri, and Okoye, all the while trying to get Bucky on the line. They said yes, of course, but I had to constantly remind them to get Bucky on the line so you two could talk about the surprises. I also was able to get Natasha, Clint, Vision, and Wanda to try and keep Steve out of your hair, and this year, actually managing to keep that up. But maybe it was mainly Steve, because he knew how much I wanted this to be perfect. That clicked when Clint told me that he's barely left his room. Convincing Rhodey and Sam to help decorate was interesting enough. They'd argue about where to put everything all the time, so I had to intervene quite a lot, which put me and everything else behind schedule.  
"Shit!" I basically scream, realizing halfway of stocking up the alcohol, that _Steve can't get drunk._  "Son of a goddamn motherfucking BITCH," Sure, no one else was in the room. That was, until I heard thunder outside. I look out the window and see dark clouds forming together, and another clap of thunder, followed by a bolt of lightning. The elevator dings moments later. Guess who? Obviously Thor walks in, red cape flowing behind him.  
"Hello, Lady Megan!" He beams at me happily. I was very pleased when I found his optimism not as horrible as I usually do. And just like that, it sounds like an oven timer goes off in your head in a sweet _ding!_

"Thor!" I exclaim. "I have _never_  been so happy to see you in my life," He quirks an eyebrow, wordlessly urging me to go on. "Yeah, so uh, tomorrow's Steve's birthday. And he can't get drunk on regular liquor. And it's no fun if he can't get drunk." I silently wish he gets what you're saying. He beams again, looking more like a labrador retriever each second he's here.  
"Ah! It's tomorrow?" He inquires, to which I nod. "I can bring a great supply when I arrive! What time does the feast start?" I snort, knowing he only uses the term feast as an equivalent to party so he can piss off Tony, even if he's not here at the moment.  
"Noon. At sun's peak. And don't tell Steve if you can help it, please? I want it to be a surprise." He nods joyously.  
"Of course! I actually came to ask if there was anything I could do to help. I am sorry it took me so long, but Loki's been... how do you say it? Antsy?" I smile at his attempt to connect with Midgard.   
"Ah, no problem at all. At least he isn't trying to kill us again," I can't help but grimace, reminded of the Battle of New York. "Um, I have a grocery list. Do you think you can get me these things?" I grab a list off the fridge, turned over on the blank side with the words "Steve, no touchy." I take it off the clip and hand it to him. He lets out a low whistle at the long list. "Too much? Tony gave me his credit card. Since, uh. None of us really have money," With that, I hand the card to him.  
"Not too much at all! I needed something to keep me busy. And I'm glad to help you and make this a great birthday for the Captain."  
"Thanks, Thor. I really appreciate it." He nods and walks back to the elevator.  
"You are welcome! I will be back as soon as I can!" I smile softly at the large man until the elevator doors close. As soon as the doors click shut, I'm bustling around the kitchen once again, simultaneously trying to make the cake, ice the mini cupcakes, make the macarons that Steve fell in love with as soon as you made them, and trying to prep the fruit salad.  
"Megan." A voice says, startling me out of my wits. The orange rolls off the counter.  
"What?" I ask irritably, not turning around until the orange is on the counter again. Clint.   
"D'you need help?" A thud echoes from the tile, causing me to turn around. I place the orange on the counter again, turning to face him.  
"Steve still in his room?" He nods.  
"Even if he wasn't, we got Wanda, Vision, and Nat on it, ready to tackle if need be," He cracks a grin.  
"Help would be appre-" I'm cut off by another thud on the ground. I grab the orange and shove it in my horribly messy apron pocket angrily. "It'd be appreciated, thank you," He snickers.  
"I see that. What can I do to help?"

-

The two of us hear the elevator slide open and ding, signaling someone's arrival. "Thor!" I exclaim, turning around to see that that's not Thor.  
"Sorry to disappoint, only me," A certain blue eyed brunet laughs.  
"Bucky! You're early," I ask, confused, especially since T'Challa, Okoye, nor Shuri are behind him. He's wearing a simple navy blue tee-shirt, with a black jacket draped over his arm so he can cover up his metal arm in public. "Where's the others? And did you trip?" My last question was directed at the ripped jeans.  
"Yeah, if I'm being honest. Tripped off the jet and again over the curb," Clint snickers behind me while continuing to cut strawberries. "And the three of them had official Wakandan business to attend to. So... yeah." I nod, my tired brain still processing it, I try not to laugh at how my clumsiness is rubbing off on my best friend.  
"Steve's in his room, if you wanna go up. We're just trying to get all the food ready," He walks up to the counter, looking at the various trays of crackers, cheese, fruit, veggies, and meat, along with the different desserts, including cookies and cupcakes.  
"Nah, maybe later. He wouldn't let me leave if I go up, and I want to help as much as I can before I get kidnapped," I grin, knowing damn well that would happen. "Is all of New York coming, or just Brooklyn?"  
"Oh, ha ha, very funny. We've got two super-soldiers, a god, two teenagers, and a large group of men who love food. Plus, food is my best friend."  
"I thought I was your best friend?" He asks, pouting.  
"Close second," I flash him a smirk and wink at him before turning to Clint. "Buck, there's a carton of cream in the fridge. It's pretty big, not hard to miss. Can you get that out?" He hums in cooperation.  
"Hey, where's that orange?" Clint asks, turning to me. I dig around in my apron pocket and pull it out. I  hold it in my hand, a funny look on my face. "I can't believe you kept it in your pocket," Clint says incredulously. I shrug, handing it to him. Something clunks onto the counter, causing me to jump. "Jumpy, are we, Meg?" You stick a tongue out at him before turning to the carton of whipping cream. Smiling up at Bucky, I haul it over to the mixer, grateful for the serum pumping through my veins.  
"Am I your best friend again?" Bucky pouts. I pour the cream in the mixer, making a mental note to thank Tony for the huge appliance. I turn it on.  
"What? What was that? Were you saying something? I-I can't hear you, it's too loud!" I call over the machine. Clint has to stop cutting the fruit because he's laughing too hard, and he's not fond of cutting a finger off.  
"You're horrible, woman!" Bucky shouts over the whirl of the now-whipped cream. I shut it off, not able to hold back the grin on my face.  
"I know, I know. You and Steve are back on top, don't worry." He smirks knowingly, which earns an eye roll from me.   
The thing with these two super-soldiers is, they were my boys. Bucky's my best friend, almost like a brother. Steve.... was another story. He rescued me from being manipulated by Hydra, and he was the first person I've ever trusted, and the only person I've trusted for the longest time. I loved him. He's my best friend. Over time, I found out that this love wasn't exactly platonic. Bucky knows, so do the girls. Everyone has their suspicions, but being a trained assassin and spy, I could hide everything well. I covered it up by just acting as I did before I liked him. Constant teasing and pranks, of course. In my eyes, and the boys', too, you could have more than one best friend. We were a trio, no matter what. I had similar experiences with Bucky, and Steve was my savior, whether I wanted to admit or not, I couldn't deny it.  
"So, what now?" Clint asks, dumping orange slices in the mix.  
"We wait for Thor, he's getting the rest of the shit. And, Bucky, don't worry. I'll be getting you and Steve drunk," He quirks an eyebrow. "Asgardian brew. If it get's Thor drunk, it can get you two drunk." He beams at me.  
"You're great!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."

-

Thor comes back a little while later, with the rest of the stuff. I thank him, and continue to set everything up. I put what needs to be cold in the fridge and dismiss Bucky to go up to Steve. Sam and Rhodey come back in, scuffs on their faces.  
"All done!" Sam says, giddy. "You wanna go check it?" He asks, seeing the worried look on my face. I nod a little too quickly and sprint outside towards the patio. The pool is filled with floaties, paper lanterns are strung about, with small lights in them. I turn to Sam, who's waving a remote. He clicks a button, and the all go out. Nodding gratefully,  I continue on. The outside bar was set up, and the drinks are stuffed in the fridge under the counter. Red, white, and blue pinwheels are lined up in the grass, and streamers are strewn along the fence. The grill is set up with a tank of fuel to the side. The tables are set up with varying table cloths. I grin, and thank the two of them. A banner hangs over the pool saying 'Happy Birthday, Cap!'. Paper chains hang from the strings. I turn to them, beaming with pride.   
"You guys... this is great!"  
"There's gonna be more tomorrow, but we thought it'd be a good idea not to leave some things out, y'know?" Rhodey says, causing me to nod in agreement.  
"Honestly, it's great. I gotta go finish some things, but this is great, you guys."

"Ready to go?" Nat asks a little while later, to which I nod, grinning. Wanda comes up behind her, stopping by her side. "Tony gave us his card, told us to go nuts. The boys, excluding the science nerds, are keeping Steve busy." 

And with that, we walk out to go shopping, right on schedule.

 

-

 

I get into the store, laughing with the girls while we shop for clothes for the party and presents for Steve. Hours later, the three of us get back to find balloons scattered everywhere, and hear laughing coming from upstairs. _It's half an hour till midnight_ , I think to yourself,  _Why are they still awake?_   The three of us drop your things off in our rooms, and go to where the noise is coming from. 

"Of course it's in Steve's room," Nat mutters next to me. I click open the door, and see the floor covered in popcorn, Tony has a bottle of vodka in his hand, the vent gate is on the floor, and Clint's head is sticking out, Bruce is fast asleep in Steve's office chair. Steve is on Bucky's shoulders, Sam's taking a video, Rhodey is laughing in the background, all the while Thor is watching from Steve's bed. Nick Fury and Phil Coulson arrived sometime, and are watching them, amused. Vision is trying open something to the side, and a long forgotten movie plays in the background. Cards are scattered everywhere, as are several different board games. 

I pinch the bridge of my nose as Nat clears her throat. It goes silent. "We leave you boys alone for, what? Not even half a day? And this happens?" Nat asks.

"I have a feeling this all happened in less than a half hour." I mumble. Wanda apparently turned and left, and honestly, I can't fucking blame her. It's an absolute mess. I pinch my nose harder, as if it would prevent the oncoming headache that doesn't want to stop in its tracks. 

"This.... this isn't what it looks like!" Steve calls, falling off of Bucky. 

"Nat, you're my new best friend," I say, looking the boys in the eyes.

"And you're mine," She says clearly, staring at Clint. We turn on our heels and walk out, shaking our heads, disappointed. "I can't believe that happened. I'm not cleaning that up."

"Honestly, I can. And neither of us are. The boys are going to fight about it, making more of a mess. Sooo...." The two of us step into the elevator, thankful to be escaping Steve's floor. 

"You headed to bed?" She asks, noticing when I press the button of the elevator to your floor. I nod, tired.

"Hell yeah. I saw what movie they were watching. I might have nightmares. They're nasty," I shudder. "Besides, tomorrow is a big day. I still have to get up early."

"What were they watching? Porn?" I look at her with a blank face and her eyes go wide. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." I shake my head.

"Nope. What I can't believe is that Nick and Coulson were there, laughing at what those meatheads were doing," She shrugs.

"They were their age once, too. It sticks."

"I don't think Coulson and Fury have been 100 years old. FRIDAY?" I ask to the air, ignoring the agreement of the redheaded assassin next to me. 

"Yes, Miss Black?" The Irish female voice echoes in the elevator. 

"Hi, yeah, uh. Can you tell the boys to go to bed? Whether they like it or not."

"Miss Potts already requested that, but they are not. Shall I tell them again?"

"Yes, please. Tell them it's from Natasha and I." There's a soft click, signaling that she cut off. A few moments later, she comes back on.

"They are all in their room, Miss."

"Thank you!" I call to the body less AI. 

"Yeah, 'preciate it." Nat mutters.

"No problem." The AI responds casually. "Goodnight, ladies."

"Night FRIDAY." 

Minutes later, the both of us arrive to my room. "Night, Meg." Nat says, placing a friendly chaste kiss on your cheek. I follow suit, despite how exhausted I am.

"Night, Nat." And I flop on your bed, alcohol from the dinner with the girls still buzzing through my body. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm rudely awakened in the morning by the alarm on my phone. "Somehow, I hate such a pretty noise," I mumble under my breath. I dig through your makeup and clothes I bought last night, and thank my drunk self for having the gift you got for Steve gift wrapped. Luckily, my hangover's not too bad, but Wanda might have had an influence with that.

  
_I_ _might've,_ Wanda speaks in my head.

  
_Get outta my head, girlie,_  I communicate back

  
_Right, sorry_

  
I shake my head, stifling laughter through my lips as I get ready. I gather the materials, and set to work.

  
I look in the mirror, satisfied with my makeup. My left eye has a deep blue swept over it, the right has red. White is spread over the corner of each eye and along the crease. I've placed white star temporary tattoos around my left eye, and there's blue and red dots in between them. Bright red lipstick has been swept across my lips, making them pop.  
I slip on the bathing suit I bought. The bottom is high-waisted and and blue, covered in stars. The sides of it are thin white straps, connecting the back to the front. The top is a red and white striped piece, with blue straps that goes around the neck, and a blue band that separates one cup from the other.  
I scoop up my outfit, a pair of denim shorts that go to the mid-thigh, a tight red tank top with white stars scattered over it, a pair of white converse. I pull my hair into two pig tails draped over my shoulders and I tuck a pair of white sunglasses on top of my head. I grab a denim jacket, slinging it over my arm.

  
I run down to the kitchen and finish setting everything up. I made chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries, blueberries, and whipped cream and sent it up to Steve so he can have breakfast in bed. I ice the cake that I stuck in the freezer and help finish the decorating outside. Thor comes with the Asgardian brew, which he sets on one of the tables outside.

  
The elevator dings, and we all look up. T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye walk in, Okoye with spear in hand, of course. I grin at them, welcoming all of them. Okoye looks around at the decor, barely making the effort to mask her disgust.

  
"General, your majesties." The pair of siblings glare at me for using the titles, as they have told me many times to call them by their birth names. "I know, I just like seeing that look on your faces." Shuri snorts. "Shuri, please tell me you brought a bathing suit." Her eyes go wide. "Good thing I'm prepared. I've got an extra one that should fit you in my room." She grins.

  
"Brother, I am taking her as my new sibling. You can stay here." I laugh as she hugs you. Shuri was like the younger sister I never had. Wanda was more of an older sister despite her younger age. I hug her back, just as tight, our cheeks smushing together.

  
"I cannot believe you're taking my sister." T'Challa says, feigning hurt. I grin at the king.

  
"She's an angel and I love her and she's _mine_.

  
"Can I ask why the extent of your country's flag?" Okoye asks, speaking up, her voice laced with genuine curiosity.

  
"Oh, it's mainly a joke with the team, since Steve was born one hundred years ago today, on our independence from Great Britain, and the fact that he's Captain /America/. But our country....we are very patriotic as a whole." She nods slowly, still a bit concerned why we'd donned everything in our colors.

  
"Do not worry about her, she's very judgmental," T'Challa says to me, which earns a short glare from her to him. "Everything looks great, as do you. Where is the birthday Captain, anyways?"

  
"He's in his room. We're not letting him come down until the party officially starts. The party's out back, everyone else is here. Go! Talk to people. Shuri, come with me, there's someone I want you to meet after I get that swimming suit," I grab her hand and drag her upstairs and to your room. I rummage through my closet as she inspects the room, her teenage brain getting the best of her.

  
"Your technology is very disappointing,"

  
"Eh. I just don't have a lot of it. The main tech is in the lab. I just have my phone, my laptop, and the TV. Plus the TV things,"

  
"Exactly! Your TV is very thick. So is your laptop. Why don't you have more things?" I turn around, the red one piece in hand.

  
"Don't really need any more, honestly." Her eyebrows raise and I hand her the swimsuit. "Here you go. Put that on, and your clothes over it. There's someone I want you to meet, still," She nods and I leave the room, waiting for her to change.

  
She comes back out, and I grab her hand again, dragging her down to the living area again, where Peter's waiting, right where I told him to. "Peter, this is the Princess I was talking to you about," Shuri elbows me in the ribs harshly, causing you to hiss. "Sorry. Never call her that or she'll stun you with something she invented. Her name's Shuri. Shuri, meet Peter. He's awkward, but not unlovable. I think you guys will be great friends," They shake hands. "Alright snarky science kids, have fun." I turn to leave, then look at them. They're already talking super quickly and laughing together. I smile softly and head outside after checking the clock.   _11:23_

  
Everyone's already laughing outside as we're all helping each other to set it up. Clint's already on the grill, Bruce and Tony are setting the timer for the fireworks. Thor is drinking regular beer, making silly faces at the bitter taste of the cheap shit. Someone taps my shoulder as I'm dumping a bag of ice into the cooler.

"Megan!" Sam looms over me, not threatening of course, he's just really fucking tall. I stand up straight, subtly trying to match his height, the question dancing on my lips.

"Everything looks great. Really. Steve's gonna love it."

"He better," Bucky comes up behind us. "Hey, Buck."

  
"Hey. You look great. Five minutes, by the way. Am I getting him or are you?"

  
"You and Sam. When you go in, can you send the science teens out?" He chuckles quietly.

  
"'Course I can," Four minutes later, everything's set up. Sam and Bucky go inside, Peter and Shuri out a few seconds later.

  
"Are the presents on the table?" I call over to Tony, to which he gives a thumbs up in my direction. "Cake safe?" Thor nods to me. "Is-"

  
"Meg, it's fine," Nat says, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. Taking a deep breath, I slowly peel her arm off of my shoulders as the patio doors slide open.  
The curtains peel back, and the three military men step out, Bucky's hands around Steve's eyes. I motion for him to take them off, and as soon as Steve's eyes are open, everyone yells at the tops of their lungs, "Happy Birthday!" With various addressings. Tony says Capsicle. Thor says Captain. Nat calls him a fossil. The majority of everyone says Steve. I, on the other hand, say the name he's grown to love over time. 'Stevie.' His grin that he was fighting back before grows and spreads from ear to ear. His eyes rake over the decorations: the paper lanterns that go from red to blue to white, then back to red. Flag themed pinwheels not only lined up along the fence in the grass, but stuck into jars on the gift table. A table with glow sticks, sparklers, and snappers is to the side of the food, and the cooler we filled with sodas for the teens has stickers stuck on it, courtesy to the teens, of course. Little flags are hanging from the food table, and spray table pieces have been spread out on the different tables.

The food, on the other hand, may have gotten his attention a little more. The bar has a dispenser for the Asgardian mead-marked specifically for Bucky, Steve, and Thor. A cooler is to the side of the bar, filled with iced beers. The fridge under the counter is stocked with various drinks, of course. The first table is filled with snacks. Everyone has deemed it as the Blue table. It has crackers, cheese, and meats, a fruit salad, a veggie tray, bowls of chips and various chip dips. The Red table has the main food, the burgers, hot dogs, and the condiments.

The White table, on the other hand, was what got him going. The dessert table, and I worked on that the most out of anything. Cake ball platters sit on either side of the table. Cupcakes with the Captain America shield and cupcakes with the wing that was on the side of his helmet practically drown the chocolate chip cookie platter that surround the cake. The cake is three tiers. The top, white. Middle, blue. Bottom holds red. The words, "Happy B-day, Cap!" run along the side of the middle tier in white frosting. 

 

I could've sworn tears were starting to come out of his eyes, but he quickly blinked. "I-I..." Everyone quirks an eyebrow, egging him on. "It's great!" He laughs out, causing us all to laugh as well.

  
"Thank god," I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I walk up to him and press a 'friendly' /cough cough/ kiss to his cheek. "Happy one hundredth, Steve. Not lookin' too bad for a man who's a century year old." I grin at him, and I feel very aware of both the eyes of the team and his eyes dragging over my body.  
"Y'know what, Black?" I smirk and walk off.

  
"Let the party commence!" Tony shouts, to which we all laugh. He turns on the music, blasting it from the hidden speakers. We're all laughing and already getting drunk. I, of course, am the one to get in the pool first. I throw off my jacket, tossing it to someone and kicking off my shoes. I slip off my shorts and pull off my shirt. I make eye-contact with Steve, and his face flushes. All the way from his forehead and it disappears down his shirt. I take a few steps back.

  
"First canonball of the night!" I run up to the pool, earning cheers from the team. I jump up, tucking my legs in and wrapping my self in a ball. I hit the water, sinking to the bottom. I swim back up to the surface laughing. The cheers reach me again, and Bucky and Sam follow suit. I dive back under the water, going to the ladder to get out. I wrap my hands around the bars when a pair of hands wrap around my waist. I turn around and see Steve grinning behind me. "Why?" I almost whine.

  
"Because I'm the birthday boy and I call the shots." I roll my eyes, but agree to stay in.

 

  
What feels like mere minutes later, but in reality was hours, I'm sitting on the edge of the pool, whiskey swirling around in a glass as I watch the boys. I'm about to down a shot of vodka when Peter comes over to me, sitting down.  
"Shuri's great, thank you for that." I smile at him, and look for Tony, who's arguing with Bruce about something, definitely dramatic. I keep my eyes on Tony.

  
"Oh? Where is she?"

  
"Talking to Wanda."

  
"Alright, you can't tell Tony. Or anyone for that matter. I gave one to Shuri earlier." He looks at me confused and I hand the shot to him. "Don't worry. It's not too strong. Made sure of it, knew you were coming over. Quickly." He downs it and the way his face scrunches up is so similar to Shuri's it's terrifying. He hands the glass back to me.

  
"That was horrible." He gags.

  
"When you're older you'll get used to it. You can't tell anyone I'm a horrible influence. You guys looked pitiful. Plus, the two of you are eighteen. If you can buy cigarettes legally you can have a small shot of weak cheap vodka." He grins at me.

  
"You're cooler than you let on."

  
"I aspire to be the cool vodka aunt, but Natasha's already claimed that. I'll settle for awesome older sister, though." I wink at him playfully. "Shuri's looking for you."

He immediately stands up at that and runs off to her.

  
For a while, I continue to swing my legs in the water, then I stand up, abandoning my drink on a table. I go over to the cake table, the cookies and cupcakes half gone. "Guys! Time to cut the cake! And presents afterwards!" Everyone gathers round as I put a '1' candle and two '0' candles on the middle tier. I grab the lighter from off the table and light the candles.

  
"Get up there, Cap!"

  
"C'mon old man!"

  
"Buck, you're a year older than me."

  
"That's irrevelant."

 

"Happy birthday to you..." Everyone starts off the same, but when we say his name, we all say our different nicknames. Clint is the one in the back shouting 'Chachacha' after each 'happy birthday'.

  
"Happy birthday dear Stevieeeee," I sing, softer than the others, and I wrap my arms around his waist. "Happy birthday to you!" He smiles down at me. "Make a wish, Steve." He looks back at the candles, then around him, then back down to me, now just having one arm wrapped around his waist and my head against his shoulder.

  
"I think I already got it," Numerous groans erupt from the crowd of people, but there are some whistles insinuating something between the two of us, to which he blushes again. _Oh my fucking god why does he have to be so goddamn cute when he blushes? Is he trying to kill me? Probably._

  
We cut the cake and eat it while he opens his presents. I snatch a shot from Nat as I pass her to get to the presents table. "And that's down the hatch, _woo!_ " I hand another present to Steve, insisting that he opens mine last. "Here you go, this one's from Clint."

  
Time passes and I realize it's down to my presents. Yes, presents. As in multiple. I force the blood in my cheeks back down angrily and head over to the table. I grab the big box first, lugging it over to him. "Why are there so many?"

  
"Because I like spoiling you. Now shut your mouth and open the box." He holds his hands up in mock surrender. He undoes the ribbons and tears away the wrapping paper to reveal a set of every single animated Disney movie to be made, ending at Frozen. "Tony helped with that," Tony spits out his drink into the grass in surprise.

  
"No the fuck I didn't." Pepper smacks his arm, silently saying that there are children, even though they're legal adults.

  
"He payed for it!" I accuse, pointing a finger at him to give him a hard time. "Literally!" Steve smiles softly.

"Thank you, both of you."

  
"Yeah, yeah. She has like four more for you." Tony mutters. I grin at Steve's shock. I hand him another one.

  
"Not four, more like three and a half."

  
"Half?" Pretty much everyone asks.

  
"You'll see when he does." I say chuckling as I hand him another present. He opens it up, and it's a giant blue plush blanket with white stars on it. He grins, handing it to Bucky so it doesn't get wet from the pool. Or anyone's dripping hair. ~~Or me~~   _ahem_ **ANYWAYS**.

  
I hand him the second smallest box, careful not to rip the wrapping paper. He opens it, and it's one of the medals he told me he'd lost in the war. Everyone looks confused, but Bucky grins, knowing exactly why Steve is tearing up. "How-" He starts.

  
"I was on a mission in France. I was swimming in a river- don't ask- and I saw something in the riverbed. I thought it was just a rock or something, but it looked too metatlic. Then I thought it was just a piece of scrap metal, but the shape was too distinct. It was round. I picked it up and wiped away the mud, and saw the emblem. I got back to the hotel and was scrubbing it, trying to fix it up so I can give it to you. I wanted to give it to you sooner, I really did. But I thought I should wait for your big day." He bites his lip, and I have to fight back a grin at how red his face is.

  
The guests go 'Awww', and I whip around, glaring at all of them. "Next present!" Nat yells from where she's leaned back against the chair with her legs in Clint's lap. She takes a swig of the bottle she's been cuddling.

  
"I hid it. Steve has to find it," Bucky starts laughing at how nonchalantly I said it. "Or he doesn't get the present." Steve's eyes go wide. 

  
"You're cruel."

  
"She's gotta keep you young somehow!" Bucky mutters. "Either this or-" I glare at him and he goes silent.

  
"Or what?" Steve asks, confused as to why everyone's giggling.

  
"James Buchanan Barnes, if you say anything to him I will personally make your life a living hell."

  
"Bucky, tell me."

  
"She scares me." They exchange a few words, and I've buried my face in my hands. "Well, doll, guess what?" I look up at him. "My life's already a living hell. Steve! It's either find the goddamn present that's definitely not hidden in one of the blue lanterns or she sucks your dick!" I scream into my hands as everyone-excluding Okoye and Peter, start laughing.

  
"Bucky Barnes, you're a horrible friend." I growl. Nat tosses me the bottle and I drink at it angrily. Steve hasn't said anything. "Steve." He looks up at me, and his face is as red as the bottom tier of the cake. "Don't listen to 'em, okay? Go find the present so we can move on with the night." He smiles softly at me and stands up. I wink at him as he searches for the present. He comes back with the itty-bitty box. I stand to go over to my jacket and pull out a matching box, and hide it in my hand. I sit back down.

  
"Can I open it?" I nod. He pulls out the necklace with half of a snowflake on it. He looks at me, confused. I open the same box, and pull out half of Captain America's shield. "I think you gave me the wr-" I shake my head.

  
"No. I didn't. I have the shield and you have the snowflake so even if we're separated physically, there's a piece of the other with us at all times." Tony fakes a gag when I stand up and sit next to him. "And when they're connected," I press the shield half to the snowflake half, and with the thankful power of Stark Tech, it flashes from a whole shield to a whole snowflake. It stops when I take mine off. I smile up at him. "Happy birthday!" I laugh, undoing the chain and putting mine on. He puts his on.

  
"I-I..It's great. I love it. Thank you." Steve stutters over his words and I can't help but hope that it's because of me.

  
"I can't believe you two." Bucky says from behind us. We look back at him.

  
"I gave you a bracelet for your birthday, so you can can it, Barnes." He glares at me. "Anyway, who wants more cake?"

  
I find my barely drunk- disappointed but not surprised with the small amounts of serum running through my veins-self sitting on the edge of the pool again, legs dangling in the water. I don't watch the fireworks Tony and Bruce set off. The ones I helped them design for today. I know what they look like. I finally managed to stop myself from watching Steve watching the fireworks, but I did glance up to see him, to find that he's not there. Something grabs my calves and I jump, looking at the culprit.

  
"Hey, birthday boy! Grab my legs again and you'll get kicked in the face."

  
"Sorry, doll, couldn't help it." Steve says, lifting himself next to me.

  
"Last time I checked, Shark Week isn't for a few weeks, Steve." I feel him shrug.

  
"Not a fan of fireworks?" He asks, watching me swirl my drink around the glass.

  
"I helped design them and saw the practice runs. I think I'll be fine. What about you? They're not triggering anything are they?" He shakes his head quickly and I let out a breath.  
"Nononono! Not at all. I wanted to come over to you." I smile to myself.

  
"Thanks, but you should go celebrate. I'm just trying to catch a breather before I kick Sam in the nuts."

  
"Why? What's he doing?"

  
"Nothing that you should be concerned about."

  
"Bullshit. Tell me." I glare over at him.

  
"I think I'll pass, Rogers." He nudges me. "Sam won't tell you either." He nudges me again. "Surprised you don't know. Everyone's been givin' us shit about it."

  
"Ohhh!" he says, finally understanding. "You're bothered that much by it?"

  
"Just getting old," I mumble before downing the rest of my drink. I set the glass down. "Is the party alright? I tried to make it good. I hope you like the Asgardian alcohol shit. Asked Thor to bring it especially for you. Told him you liked it bitter."

  
"It's lovely, Meg. You've really outdone yourself. Did you bake everything or did you cheat?" I shake my head.

  
"Baked everything from the cookies to the cake. My back still hurts," I laugh, only now noticing that he's staring at me. "What? Do I have icing on my cheek or something?" _You're an assassin. Assassins don't have feelings,_ a voice in my mind growls. I push it away for now, not wanting to push  _him_  away. I don't care if I'm letting my guard down. The only times I've ever let my guard down is with him. Alone.

  
"Or something." He laughs. I raise an eyebrow.

  
"You gonna tell me?" He shakes his head, still chuckling. "You're horrible," I mumble, forming a sheet of reflective ice to look in. Nothing. "There's nothing on my face, Steve." I turn to him and he's not there. I look behind me, and he's crouching down, his hands outstretched. He pushes me into the water as soon as I meet his eye, and I hit the water as another firework explodes in the sky. I swim back up to the surface spluttering.  _Thank god this makeup is both waterproof and smudge proof._

  
"I'm sorry! It was too tempting." He barely manages to breathe out while laughing his ass off.

  
"You're an asshole," I grumble, lifting myself onto the ledge. I stand up, the top of my head barely reaching his chin. "One hundred years old and still a little shit."

  
"I said I'm sorry!" He says, worry tinging his voice. I grab a towel and dry myself off.

  
"Sorry isn't good enough birthday boy."

  
"What can I-" He's cut off by someone.

  
"Megan!" I turn at the voice. Peter. "Hey, so I wanted to say, great party. Awesome food, yeah. Um."

  
"What is it, Pete?"

  
"I lost Shuri." He mumbles. I see Shuri come up behind him and count down from three on her fingers.

  
"I am right here," She says loudly, keeping back her laughter fairly well when he jumps out of his skin. "Come, these two were having a moment. They could've kisses and now you have ruined it. Goodbye, you two." She walks away, Peter trailing after her. I look at the two of them as they leave with pure adoration.

"I love when guys trail after girls who know what they're doing. Especially when they're young. Gives me a sense of pride." I turn back to him, the corners of my lips still slightly tugged up.

  
"What can I do to make it up to you?" He pleads, handing me a dry towel. I take it gratefully and drape it around my shoulders.

  
"For the rest of the night, no more pranks. Got it?" He nods vigorously.

  
"Yes, ma'am!" He mocks a salute, knowing it'll make me laugh. And I did. 


	3. Chapter 3

More time passes, and it's two in the morning and everyone's still going strong, even Clint and Bruce. I manage to sneak away and go inside, where I let the towel fall into the basket by the door. I run a hand through my still-wet hair and sigh to myself, the pain in my muscles front and center in my brain. I look around at the dark kitchen, the only lights coming from the stove and microwave clocks and from outside.

  
"Hey." A soft voice says. I turn around abruptly to be met with a huge torso. I back up a little. Steve.

  
"Stop doing that." I mumble tiredly.

  
"Doing what?"

  
"Showing up outta nowhere!"

  
"Sorry. I couldn't find you, thought you were in here. I was right. You good?"

  
"Good? Meh. Tired, hell to the fucking yes." I grab the bottle of Advil Tony keeps stashed in the cabinet. I take a few.

"Go to bed."

  
"Nah. There's no way in hell I'm being the party pooper." I pour myself a cup of coffee and place it in the microwave. I start to press a few buttons, but he grabs my hand before I can press start. I look at him, blue meeting blue.

  
"First of all, microwave door isn't closed. Second of all, forty five minutes is way too long for a cup of coffee. Third of all, you made this party happen. No one's gonna blame you if you go to bed."

  
"I just wanted this to be perfect, Steve, and I'm not going to ruin the night."

  
"Doll, you've done the opposite of ruinin' it."I glance away briefly, trying to blink back tears of exhaustion, before looking at him again. "Go to bed." I nod weakly as he takes the coffee out of the microwave and shuts it off. He sets the coffee down on the counter, and he wraps his arms around my body.

  
"Heh, I can fall asleep right here." I mumble into his chest.

  
"Any particular reason?" It may have been the sleep deprivation, but it sounded like he was looking for confirmation. Of me liking him. _Don't play along_

  
"You're warm." _You didn't._  "Cuddly." _Jesus fucking Christ._  "Comfortable." I look up at him, and his face is bright red. I chew on my lip and bury my head back into his chest. _You fucking dumbass._

  
"You're adorable." **_ABORT ABORT ABORT_**  

  
"I'm an assassin, I'm terrifying."

  
"An adorable, precious, cinnamon roll assassin." _Please kiss me._

  
"Steve, I'm never gonna get to bed if you don't let me go." I brush off his last comment, forcing the blush back down. He reluctantly lets go of me. "Night, Stevie. Happy birthday." I press a gentle kiss on his cheek, fighting the urge to kiss everywhere else. I walk away and turn the corner.

  
"Wait, Megan!" I turn around at Steve's voice and he's running up to me.

  
"You tell me to go to bed, but you're the one keeping me up." I groan.

  
"Sorry, but there's one last thing I need to do."

  
Obviously, I'm about to ask what he needed to do. But instead my words were cut off by him gently grabbing my chin and leaning down to match my height. His eyes glancing everywhere across my face, searching for a sign to keep going. My eyes flutter closed, and I'm guessing he took that as a sign. Lips reach mine, and I swear to god, the cliche about time stopping is real. I press my forehead against his, trying to keep my breathing even through my nose. My hands have found their way to his hips, one of his is gently weaving its way in my hair, the other covering the side of my face.

  
He's the first to pull back, and I don't bother to open my eyes, because I can still feel his breath fanning over my lips. "I've wanted to do that for so goddamn long." He whispers, his voice a little hoarse. I let the blush come up when he talks because there's no way in hell I can fight that when his lips brushed over mine for each word.

  
"Good thing I did t-" He cuts me off again, and closes the gap between us. We practically mold together, gasping softly when we get the chance, swallowing the other's moans. It feels like it only lasted a second, but in reality, and we can only tell by how hard we're breathing, it lasted a few minutes.

  
"Fuck." He's the first one to speak, I look up at him in surprise. "I... if anything, that was the best birthday present I've ever gotten." The blush rises to my cheeks again.

  
"Best birthday present I've ever given," I mumble quietly. "Goodnight, Stevie. Happy birthday." He smiles at me, and places a soft kiss on my lips.

  
"Goodnight, love."


End file.
